If Only More
by Jealous Banana
Summary: Leapingdawn wishes Ashwhisker was hers...but instead he loves her sister. For Scourgexscarlet's Mystery Challenge on the Warriors Challenge Forum.


**Yay! My first challenge for the Warriors Challenge Forum! For this one, i got assigned a character, a genre and a song. For the character i got Leapingdawn, the genre fantasy (i don't know how this is fantasy lol...but i guess Leapingdawn dreaming about her and Ash...) and Tears Drops On my Guitar by Taylor Swift.**

**Enjoy! And remember to review!**

**~The Mockingjay**

turned away from Ashwhisker and Morningsong, my eyes heavy with sorrow. _Why_, I ask constantly myself, _didn't he choose me over my sister_?

My sister deserves him, but she better be good to him. His beautiful green eyes are not something that you throw away and move on from. Oh, those green eyes that I just drown in. Every time I look at him, I imagine our kits playing around our paws. I imagine being bathed by his tongue. I imagine us snuggling to keep warm on cold leaf-bare nights.

But it's not my kits that play around his paws. It's Morningsong's, my sister's kits. There are three. Smokekit, an exact replica of his father with his long, fluffy gray fur and green eyes, Sorrelkit, exactly like her mother with her pale ginger pelt flecked with white, and Jaykit, a cross between both of them, with blue eyes and gray fur.

And it's not me that is bathed by his tongue. It's Morningsong.

It's not me that he snuggles with on cold, leaf-bare nights. It's Morningsong.

I feel a pang of jealousy, but I shake that away, because my sister has never done anything to wrong me. I am jolted out of my thoughts by a warm, deep, melodious voice.

"Leapingdawn," Ashwhisker says. My fur stands on end and I turn around to face the cat that I to share my life with.

"Would you like to go hunting with me?" he asks kindly. I stiffen, hopefully not visibly.

"Alone?" I ask. "Without Morningsong?" He had been inseparable from my sister ever since he had taken her as a mate.

"Yes," he replies warmheartedly. Oh, I love his kindness and caring demeanor. "She needs to rest. Three kits can be a paw-full, you know!" He chuckles at his own jest. _I wouldn't know_, I think to myself. But I force myself to laugh along. "Let's go then," he meows, flicking my nose good-naturedly with his tail-tip. I almost flinch at his touch.

We bound away, his long, fluffy gray fur ever-so-slightly touching my sleek cream-colored coat. It makes shivers run up my spine. _We would be so perfect together_, I think. All of a sudden, he stops at an ancient maple tree.

"I smell squirrel," he announces. I look up and see a squirrel nibbling a nut on a fairly high branch. Ashwhisker poses to leap, but I stop him with my voice.

"I got it," I tell him. He relaxes and nods.

"Good luck," he mews. I crouch and aim for where I want to land. I bunch my muscles under me, and I spring up to the squirrel. My paws slam down next to it, which sends it scampering quickly down the trunk of the tree into Ashwhisker's waiting claws. He easily dispatches it with a quick blow to the head. I leap out of the trees, landing on my paws.

"Nice job," he mews, brushes my shoulder with his soft pink nose. I feel warm under my fur.

"Thanks," I reply, shuffling my paws. "But you killed it in the end." I didn't want to steal the glory from him.

"Yes," he replies. "But you scared it down to me. By the way, that was a stunning leap."

"I guess that's where I get my name from," I say, joking. He cocks his head.

"Really? Oh, I thought you were named after how fast you can run," he says good-naturedly. I butt my head against his, shivering slightly.

"Why you," I growl playfully, dropping into an attack crouch. He takes a step back.

"Oh, I'm _so_ scared," he says with fake fear in his voice.

"You'll regret that!" I mew before leaping on his shoulders. He falls back, laughing, and we tumble down the hill, our bodies locked together_. This is so perfect_, I tell myself. _If only this moment could last forever._

We finally come to a stop at the bottom of the hill, in a flower-covered meadow. I am underneath him, his strong body on mine, our noses touching. My fur is hotter than ever. I quickly squirm out from beneath him, brushing dust of my pelt. We pad back to camp in silence. When we get there, I'm about to go my own way when he stops me.

"That was fun," he says. I shuffle my paws.

"It was

"Well, that's what best friends do," he murmurs, brushes his whiskers against mine. _Best friends? _I wonder. If only more.


End file.
